ABC Drabbles with Seto and Joey
by lonelybelovid
Summary: No summary cause the chapter's will say it all. Disclaimor: I don't own Yugioh I never will. contains Swearing, Yaoi, Yuri, Child abuse, Eating Disorders, Murder, Rape, Character Death, Thoughts of Suicide, Dating Abuse, Lime and Maybe a Lemon or two!
1. A is for Admiring Rated k

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

A is for admiring

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

In a Classroom at Domino High

"He's staring again" thought Joey Wheeler as he peered out of the corner of his eye at Seto Kaiba, His nemesis who had been staring at him for two whole classes. It was starting to worry him out, what had he done to get Kaiba to stare, it was really creepy. At the end of class he decided to go investigate. He slowly slipped out of the classroom after Kaiba and followed him to the roof. There Kaiba slumped up against the side of Wall which held the stairwell, shutting his eyes as if he were trying to relax. He try to get closer but as he walked step on a stick that was just lying on the ground, which caused Kaiba's eye's to shoot open and stare at Joey in shock.

"What do you want Wheeler?" he snapped standing up and brushing the dirt off of his Dark blue trench coat.

"No Kaiba I'm gonna ask the questions! Why have you been starring at me nonstop lately? That's a really creepish thing to do ya know!" He half accused causing the brunette to shake slightly. Then The BEWD owner folded his arms and smirked cocking his head as if to say "I don't know".

"Well Joey I'm not sure sometimes I just can't help but admire that pretty face of yours from afar!" he said. Now it was Joey's turn to be Shocked, When the brunette saw the look on his face he chuckled quietly and Walked back down the stairs, leaving a poor confused Joey.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

New story YAY! Also I'm starting a website, it's a new fanfic website (if you join and you learned about it on then you must be loyal to both my site and this one ok! )

Alright so keep reading and review!

Love,

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her


	2. B is for Bulimia Rated t

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

B is for Bulimia….

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

Joey's POV

Joey Wheeler Stood in the bathroom at Domino high staring at himself in the mirror. He was so fat, Kaiba had told him so a month ago and now he felt like his arch nemesis might be right for once. He had started barfing every time he ate after Kaiba had said that but he wasn't loosing any weight.

"Come on you pig! You think being fat blub like this is ok!" he tormented himself, "Don't you want for him to-'' his eye's widened as he realized who in fact he was thinking about. It was true he liked Kaiba, he liked him a lot. But he knew that Kaiba would never feel the same for him. And yet he still persisted at trying to impress him.

He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, "I don't deserve someone like you anyway!" he thought out loud as he walked to his locker and pitifully fumbled with the lock.

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

Seto's POV

Seto Kaiba sighed as he looked toward the bathroom door, two days ago he had been in there when he heard someone rush in and vomit, he didn't see the guy's face but he had a funny feeling he knew who it was. Everyday after lunch for the past month he saw Joey Wheeler AKA the Mutt walk to the bathroom and look around suspiciously before he went inside. His puppy had bulimia because of him, and he didn't know how to fix it. Yes he did think of Joey as his but he was sure that the puppy didn't feel the same. But he could dream though, couldn't he?

"Oh puppy why did you take what I said so seriously, I just said you were looking a little bigger than usual." He thought pinching the bridge of his nose then smiling when he suddenly got a good idea, he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a small note, he folded the note in half and stuck it in the vent hole where it was only slightly visible.

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

Joey's POV

It took Joey a second to realize that there was a note sticking out of his locker. He pulled it out and slowly unfolded it. It said "Meet me on the roof, we have something we need to talk about!" he didn't recognize the handwriting, it was too neat to be any of his friends.

He quietly closed the door to the stairwell and gasped when he turned around, there was Seto Kaiba himself giving him a really stern look.

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

Seto's POV

Joey looked up at him with wide eyes, "Why are you hurting yourself like that!" he spoke loudly. Joey looked confused.

"I know what you do after lunch!" he elaborated quickly.

Joey rolled his eyes, "like you care!" the blonde retorted.

"I do care Joey, your making yourself sick and it's hurting me to see you like this!" he said stepping closer toward the other.

"I just wanted you to think I'm… handsome and… stuff, besides you're the one who said I'm fat!" he replied staring at the ground.

"I think your absolutely gorgeous puppy, you don't need to change!" he said lifting the shorter boys chin and guiding their lips together in a sweet kiss.

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

So wasn't that sweet! Oh and if you have a username that's you pretending to be a character from something, as funny as that is you need to not review this or I will block you! Ok? Ok! Well review and keep reading! Love you!

Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA her


	3. C is for Cannot Come out Rated k

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

C is for Cannot come out…

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

No one's POV…

Joey Wheeler sighed as he sat on the roof of his school leaning up against the fence surrounding the edge. Seto had insisted that they have lunch on the rooftop instead of in the cafeteria with his friends. "What is his problem?" Joey thought looking at the doors to the stairwell. Almost on cue the doors opened up and Seto came strolling over. Joey patted the ground next to him gesturing him to sit. "Hello hot stuff" he said with a slightly sarcastic tone, the CEO smirked and sat down slowly next to his boyfriend. "Where's your lunch?" Seto asked giving Joey an odd look. Joey looked away, "I already finished eating…" he replied moving himself onto the CEO's lap. The Brunette sighed wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "Are you sure? If you didn't eat you can tell me." He said kissing the younger's neck softly. Joey turned his gaze away, "Why can't we eating with everyone else?" He said not making eye contact, "Why are you ashamed of me? Is it cause I'm fat? Am I not attractive enough for you to be seen with me?" he leaned his head back on the elder's chest.

Seto wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't have any problem with how Joey looks. As far as he was concerned there wasn't any other person out there who was a beautiful as Joey. Also though he wasn't exactly ready to say publicly that he was in an intimate relationship with another man. "No baby, its not that! I… Well I'm not out yet…" he said trying to word what he was thinking in a way that wouldn't upset Joey. The blonde looked up and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you come out! I'm here to support you always! You know that, don't you?" Joey smiled at him sincerely.

The Brunette look at the blonde and sighed, "I'm sorry… I'm just not ready yet…" he said kissing the blonde on the top of his head, "But I promise it will happen someday… I won't stay closeted forever!" he squeezed his lovers hand as if to seal the promise.

*Drabbles*ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ*Drabbles*

**So ive finally posted again… sorry… ive been working on a script for a zombie apocalypse musical which will rock when its done! Anyway keep reading I will post more stuff soon!**

**Love Lonelybelovid AKA Haley AKA Her**


	4. H is Hiatus Not Rated

OFFICAL HIATUS NOTICE

ABC Drabbles is officially be put on hold!

Don't worry it will be back eventually but for now here is a preview of my last puppyshipping story:

This Must Be True Love

Please check it out here and if you like it go find the real thing!

-I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT,

LONELYBELOVID

Joey's POV

Sometimes I have know idea how I fell for the worlds biggest prick, but however it happened, I'm head over heels for him. Sure there are times I just want to punch him in the mouth, but other times he be holding me and I can't help but snuggle into his chest.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

I see him with his brother, he laughs and smiles and looks genuinely happy. Then when he's at work and someone does something that irks him its like he just can't wait to return the favor. There are even moments where I swear my boyfriend disappears and the demon spawn of Satan takes his place.

_There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_


End file.
